EL PACTO
by Kathe Su
Summary: ¿QUE HARÍAS PARA SALVAR A UN SER QUERIDO?,¿QUE ESTARÍAS DISPUESTO A OFRECER? capitulo 3
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**SLOWENA CRUSH ES UN PERSONAJE DE MI PROPIEDAD *tambien Clay y Rob***

**NO PLAGIO**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO *INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE***

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

* * *

Un par de amantes caminaban por las inhóspitas y oscuras calles de Francia, ante el manto de una noche estrellada y una luna en su plenitud, la noche en si habia sido maravillosa despues de 3 años de noviazgo al fin habia dado el siguiente paso, logrando asi estar oficialmente comprometidos, sus amigos a diestra y siniestra habian organizado la celebracion en un pequeño restaurante, para que asi en el momento en que ella aceptara la felicitaran, al termino de la velada cuando todos se retiraron ellos decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad, recorrer las calle y llegar al punto donde se conocieron aunque desde ese tiempo el lugar habia experimentado una increible transformación, antes un hermoso y concurrido lugar ahora eran calles oscuras donde la inseguridad predominaba.

-Aqui fue donde nos conocimos.-El muchacho abrazo por la cintura a su novia ahora prometida.

-Como olvidarlo.-respondia rememorando la situacion tan peculiar y cotidiana en la que se habian encontrado, siendo un dia cualquiera mientras llovia a torrenciales una muchacha buscaba entre las callejuelas de francia su preciada mascota que habia huido, mientras pasaban los minutos las nubes comenzaron a tomar poder hasta descargar una sinuosa y torrencial descarga de agua sobre aquellos que estuvieran sin cobijo de un techo ya mojada, molesta y decepcionada la chica camino hasta la parada, buscando un taxi que la llevara de vuelta a su hogar mas en ese momento ocupados se encontraban todos, suspirando y calándose su chaqueta para evitar empaparse mas se dirigio a pie en direccion a su hogar; un grito contenido salio de sus labios al sentir como era empapada completamente quedando paralizada ante la situacion tan horrible que estaba viviendo, el automovil culpable de su desgracia se detuvo y de el bajo un muchacho que apresurado usando una sombrilla se dirigio hasta la chica a la que sin querer habia empapado.

-Siento mucho haberte empapado.-se disculpo sonriendole notando una mueca de ira en las finas facciones de la muchacha.

-Idiota.-contesto con toda la dignidad que le quedaba fulminandolo con la mirada para despues continuar con su camino murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

-De verdad lo siento.-continuo disculpándose intentando alcanzarla ella no dio señales de querer escucharlo ya que comenzo a apresurar su paso con la mirada gacha.-no era mi intencion mojarte.-la tomo de la mano ella se solto.

-Vale entendido no era tu intencion.-respondia con sarcasmo mirandolo con odio en ese momento y para felicidad de la chica, un automovil que se dirigia por la avenida a rapida velocidad paso junto a un charco gigante de agua mojando en el acto a chico borrandole la sonrisa del rostro.-Se siente bien ser mojado por un deconocido ¿a que si chico?

-No puede ser.-gimoteo cerrando su sombrilla y limpiandose con el dorso de la mano su mojado rostro.-Lo merecia.- emitio una risa cristalina y contagiosa la muchacha que antes habia estado molesta a pesar de su intento por no reirse sucumbió y lo imito comenzando asi a reirse

-Si lo merecias.-concordo, el cielo comenzo a despejarse lentamente mientras el torrencial de lluvia decrecía.

-Ya que estamos iguales ¿que te parece si te invito un cafe?.-

La muchacha lo observo detenidamente sin saber que contestarle mentiria si dijera que no estaba molesta con ese muchacho pero algo le urgía a aceptar.-Disculpa pero no debo aceptar invitaciones de desconocidos.

-Entiendo.-parecia decepcionado como un relampago una idea cruzo por su cabeza y continuo.- en ese caso me presento soy Viktor Strong el "idiota" que te mojo.-termino haciendo un reverencia ella se sorprendio al escuchar el nombre del muchacho, pero no dejo que se notara su perturbacion.-¿Puedo saber su nombre hermosa dama?

-Slowena Crush.-extendio su mano el la tomo.

-Un gusto en conocerla.-beso el dorso de su mano.

-El placer es mio.-rebatio como acto reflejo, no entendia ¿por que no estaba molesta? es mas parecia feliz.

-Ya que no somos desconocidos ¿aceptas tomar un cafe conmigo?.-solto su mano y espero expectante la respuesta, cuando vio a esa chica hacia unos minutos se dijo que deberia conocerla por eso habia terminado mojandola no lo hizo con mala intencion solo deseaba presentarse, no tomo en cuenta que esa muchacha de cabello naranja fuera tan dificil de conocer y mucho menos que el tambien terminaria empapado "el karma" se dijo, pero aun asi nada lo podia hacer enojar solo tenia ojos para esa muchacha que apenas y sabia su nombre, era la indicada su corazon se lo decia.

-Por que no.-murmuro como aceptacion sonriendole al chico mirandolo por primera vez: su cabello era negro como el onix y poseia unos preciosos ojos color caramelo tan calidos que sentia como podrian derretir un tempano de hielo se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento bajando la mirada avergonzada el tomo su mano.

-Hay un lugar muy cerca de aqui sirven un excelente cafe.-comenzo a parlotear

No era un cafeteria muy grande pero si calida entraron tomaron una mesa en el fondo, sin dejarlos comentar nada mas ya que una voluptuosa camarera entro en escena arreglandose el cabello y mostrando su escote inclinandose hacia el pelinegro dejando una generosa vista a sus pechos guiñandole un ojo descaradamente sin importarle que el muchacho viniera acompañado

-Que te sirvo bombon.-sonrio con exageracion sin mirar siquiera a la muchacha, el suspiro posando su mirada en la chica de cabello naranja la camarera a regañadientes volteo a ver a la muchacha que mantenia su vista en el menu al sentirse observada levanto su mirada viendo dos expresiones totalmente diferentes: la camarera de cabello cafe y grandes ojos aguamarina que segun su etiqueta se llamaba debrah la miraba con una expresion de profunda molestia, mientras por otro lado viktor le sonreia con calidez.-Piensa ordenar algo.-musito la castaña fulminandola con la mirada no entendia que podia hacer esa niña con ese chico que tanto llamaba su atencion "tal vez fueran parientes" penso claro si no de que forma alguien como esa muchachita insignificante podria estar en compañia de aquel muchacho.

-Un Frappe estaria bien.-contuvo las ganas de gritarle a tan maleducada camarera

-Y tu ¿que piensas ordenar?.-se giro de lleno hacia el moreno sonriendole con exageración de nuevo

-Un capuccino.-se limito a contestar sin mirarla

-Algo mas.-ronroneo intentando obtener de nuevo su atencion el siguio sin prestarle atencion, fruncio el ceño haciendo lo que se suponia un sexy puchero

-Slowena.-se dirigio a la pelinaranja.-¿quieres algo mas?.-tomo su mano por encima de la mesa escucho de parte de la castaña un murmullo de desaprobacion ella se limito a negar.-2 rebanadas de tarta de frutas.-la camarera asintio regresando por donde habia venido golpeado el suelo con excesiva fuerza haciendo que sus tacones resonaran por todo el lugar.-Ya veras como esa tarta es deliciosa

-¿Siempre es asi?.-inquirio de pronto algo afectada

-No entiendo.-respondio sonriendo

-Bueno que las chicas intenten ligar contigo.-sus mejillas tomaron un matiz rojizo al reconocer esas palabras las habia dicho sin pensar se arrepentia si el no queria responderle, mil dudas asaltaron a su mente. Un millon de posibilidades se sintio estupida por tan siquiera sentir ¿celos? Apenas y lo conocia se riño

-Es algo molesto no te parece.-reconocio al fin el muchacho afectado tambien por la conducta tan inapropiada de la camarera le habia molestado su actitud

-¿Te molesta?.-la sorpresa se hizo evidente en los rasgos de slowena al momento de escuchar la respuesta por parte de viktor, lo miro con los ojos como platos y la boca un poco abierta el sonrio conciliador y continuo

-Si y mucho, mas cuando estoy con alguien y actuan de esa forma tan indecente eso hace que me resulten desagradables y desista si es que pense en ponerles un poquito de atencion.-reconocio manteniendo su mirada perdiendose en el mar rojizo de su acompañante...

-Estabas recordando ese dia lluvioso.-pregunto notando la mirada de añorancia y nostalgia que mantenia su prometida slowena

-Como olvidarlo. Nos unio el amor por una tarta de frutas y un delicioso cafe.-rio con suavidad

-No olvidemos que todo fue posible gracias a esa molesta camarera.-se acerco a su novia acariciando con gentileza su mejilla rememorando al igual que ella los detalles de ese dia que los unieron

-Continuo preguntandome: ¿Que viste en mi? esa chica era en verdad bonita.-la sorpresa de esas palabras petrifico por un momento al pelinegro viktor que buscaba las palabras para despejar esa duda del corazon de su amada

-Una cara bonita pero... un corazon vacio, no queria eso para mi.-fijo su mirada en la de ella transmitiéndole con esas palabras el sentimiento

-¿Y entonces que viste en mi?.-debatio conmovida y a la vez feliz

-Una hermosa cabellera naranja, unos brillantes ojos carmesi que hacian sentirme como en casa y una irresistible actitud, ademas de bondad y sencillez. Nunca fuiste como todas esas chicas por eso llamaste mi atencion desde el primer momento, me dije "debo conocer a esa muchacha".-recito como miles de veces lo habia hecho

-Mira lo que tenemos por aqui.-el momento se vio interrumpido por dos hombres que salieron de un callejon oscuro, sintiendo el peligro los amantes dieron un paso hacia atras el chico estaba preocupado por su novia no hubiera querido que ella tuviera que estar en esa situacion

-¿Que hacen un par de niños ricos tan tarde y por estos lugares tan peligrosos?-enfatizo la ultima palabra riendo junto a su amigo

-Disculpen ya nos estabamos retirando.-hablo al fin el moreno tomando la mano de la pelinaranja en el intento de retirarse de ese lugar

-No se asusten no pensamos hacerles nada por el momento ¿cierto Clay?.-interrumpio su camino el hombre que hacia llamarse Clay, Tendria unos 35 años vestia una camiseta de tirantes y unos jeans desgastados, tenia una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara que comenzaba desde la ceja y terminaba hasta la mirad de la mejilla, su cabello era grasiento de un color negro casi cafe, unos pequeños ojos negros, nariz ancha y aguileña un poco pasado de peso; despedia un olor desagradable a sudor y alcohol

-Estoy de acuerdo Rob.-secundo arrastrando las palabras, recibio una cabezada de aprobacion por el dichoso Rob un hombre de mas o menos su edad, vestido con una camisa de cuadros y un raído pantalon de vestir, este a diferencia de su compañero tenia algunas perforaciones en las orejas y tatuajes en el dorso de las manos, su cabello era rubio platinado, la nariz recta y solo despedia un olor a alcohol

-¿Que desean caballeros?.-como buen aristócrata que era, intento averiguar sus intenciones aunque ya se imaginaba cuales eran pero queria que eso fuera lo menos perturbador para su prometida

-Es muy linda tu novia.-recorrio su cuerpo con una mirada libidinosa el tal Clay haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera de miedo

-Es mi prometida.-el chico dio un paso al frente para cubrir a su novia de la asquerosa mirada que le propinaba aquel descuidado y molesto tipejo

-Es un lastima no crees rob y dinos niño rico, ¿cuanto vale la vida de tu novia?.-sacaban unas navaja de bolsillo amenazando a los novios, el muchacho de cabello negro tomaba una actitud defensiva en torno a su novia, ella tenia los ojos cristalinos apretando con fuerza en brazo de su prometido; La noche que parecia perfecta estaba resultando de lo mas horripilante para lo amantes; todo apartir de ese momento resultaba incierto

* * *

Despues de que sera ¿una semana?, tal vez mas pues regreso con otra historia pensaba hacerla one-shot pero al final desistí los one-shot´s y yo no nos llevamos bien, asi que mejor una historia larga a una corta y sin sentido ¿no les parece?

Debrah aparecio y como una vil #$%& ya ustedes entienden pero si no hubiera sido deb a quien tendria que utilizar reconozcamoslo le queda de maravilla el papel

¿Que les parecio para ser el primer capitulo? bueno, malo segun yo fue algo totalmente diferente a lo que comúnmente escribo: la manera de narrar y quitando una que otra cosa como el cartelon del *FLASHBACK* de alguna manera se lo debo a un persona demasiado cruda al decir la realidad asi que porque no mejor comienzo a cambiar y de paso mejorar los escritos.

Apreciaría que me dijeran que tal quedo si sigo por este camino o regreso al que tenia cuando todavia escribia Regresando al infierno

Espero sus criticas y veremos si esta historia continua, lo mas probable es que sea afirmativa la repuesta pero ya ven tengo la cadena de shot´s de James y ahora este, tambien la planeacion de la querida continuacion y otro one-shot sobre el lindo pelirrojo "fosforito" como me gusta llamarlo para una lectora; pronto lo comenzare a escribir o puede que esta historia se convierta en lo que la lectora queria.

Queda la duda ¿quieren que algo le suceda a Viktor? por que visto el panorama no augura nada bueno y ya tenia algo planeado pero despues de releer y releer el capitulo me arrepiento de tan siquiera pensarlo viktor intentare hacer lo mejor posible

**Bien continuando con las explicaciones los personajes seran:**

Slowena Crush.- como la protagonista ¿Y que paso con Katherine? deben preguntarse, pues bien kathe es un personaje exclusivo de Regresando al Infierno amenos que yo decida otra cosa. Por lo tanto dudo que aparezca en el fanfic

Viktor Strong.- Prometido de la protagonista personaje de ChiNoMiKo pero yo solo lo tomo prestado sin animos de lucro vale

Castiel Week.- si no se me ocurrio otro apellido ¿alguna sugerencia? pronto hara su aparicion y como meno lo esperan y tendra un gran protagonismo en esta historia

Nathaniel Farmer.- no me culpen por el apellido si yo lo elegi pero hubiera sido mas facil si le hubiera dado uno su creadora en fin espero que tambien tenga un buen papel

Y la pregunta ¿DONDE ESTA LYSANDRO? JAJAJA ESO SERIA GRACIOSO BUENO EL TAMBIEN LO CONSIDERO UN PRODUCTO xD VALE NO UN PERSONAJE UNICO PARA REGRESANDO AL INFIERNO ASI QUE AQUI DUDO QUE HAGA APARICION PERO QUIEN SABE

KENTIN QUEDO DESCARTADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO NO ES MI CULPA SIMPLEMENTE NO LO SOPORTO, ARMIN MI AMADO GAMER Y SEGUNDO EN MI CORAZON PUEDE QUE APAREZCA PERO ALGO ASI RAPIDITO, ALEXY EL MEJOR AMIGO Y AMOR IMPOSIBLE TAL VE TENGA UNA PARICION, DAKE DESCARTADO MUY CINICO SEGUN YO Y DIMITRY ETTO... YA SABRAN QUE LO MATE PERO PODRIA REVIVIR SIENDO EL "VERDADERO" POR ASI DECIRLO OSEA LA CREACION DE CHINOMIKO SI ALGUNO ME FALTA PUES YA SE SABRA DESPUES

Nos leemos pronto

Bye Bye katherine

No olviden comentar y poner en favoritos tambien en follower si quieren saber el dia de publicación nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES REFERENTES A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO**

**¡NO PLAGIO!**

* * *

Un exclamación entrecortada salia de entre los finos labios de la muchacha al ver como su prometido en un acto de valentía e insensatez arremetía contra uno de los atacantes, este se enzarzaba en una batalla campal con el moreno intentando tomar ventaja y de ese modo apuñalarlo, su compañero Clay se balanceaba de un lado a otro riendo sin siquiera acercarse a lo hombres que intentaban golpearse mutuamente.

A lo lejos y para consuelo de ella unas luces comenzaban a acercarse...

-Vamonos Rob.-urgía el bonachón ocultándose en el callejón oscuro, mientras con voz moderada llamaba una y otra vez a su compañero, este luego de recibir un golpe en el pómulo lograba zafarse del muchacho gateando hacia el callejón.

-Viktor.-reaccionaba esta situándose junto a su prometido.

-Cálmate amor ya todo termino.

-Y si regresan, quien sabe de lo que sean capaces.-acallo sus dudas acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la ojicarmesí que comenzaba derramar pequeña lagrimas

-Te defenderé con mi vida.-la abrazo, ella asintió dejándose llevar sabia que esas palabras eran verdad pero le dolía si quiera imaginarse perderle, se aferro a el besándolo, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, momento en el cual el hombre de nombre Rob desenfundo de nuevo su arma sabiendo de antemano, que no podría ganarle al muchacho pero podría matar a su novia, con el máximo sigilo del que fue capaz se acerco a ellos por la parte menos iluminada dispuesto a atacar; apunto a la espalda de la joven viendo su oportunidad cuando habían cerrado los ojos con un golpe certero e impulsado por la humillación que había sentido, avanzo cerrando los ojos para así disfrutar mas el sonido cuando terminara de apuñalar...

-O dios ¡no! Viktor.-el grito era desgarrador, abrió los ojos para ver la escena, contra el suelo estaba la chica y encima de ella como un escudo el muchacho, teniendo incrustado en la parte superior de la espalda el cuchillo, este lo miro sin remordimiento alguno sonriendo saco con un movimiento lento el arma del cuerpo del chico, el traje antes blanco comenzaba a empaparse lentamente adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza.

-Slowena te jure protegerte y lo e hecho.-caía rendido junto a la chica, el atacante había desaparecido corriendo hacia el callejón, lo único que se escucho fue la risa maníaca del individuo.-no me sucederá nada.-suspiro al ver la expresión de su novia le dio una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla, ella como acto reflejo marco al numero del chófer urgiendole que llegara a ese lugar en el menor tiempo posible.

5 Minutos

10 Minutos. Comenzaba a exasperarse le herida parecía no querer diminuir el flujo del rojizo liquido, tomo su pañuelo colocandolo sobre la herida noto el estremecimiento de su prometido al hacer contacto con ese sitio, suplico en su mente la apresurada llegada del chófer, no parecía nada seria la herida pero algo le decía que debía preocuparse.

15 Minutos

20 Minutos, a lo lejos aparecieron unas luces

-¡¿Que sucedió?!.-bramo el conductor al momento de bajar del automóvil y ver al muchacho tendido en el suelo boca a bajo con su novia manchada de sangre sosteniendo un pañuelo entre las manos, con ayuda de la joven y algunos movimientos dolorosos para el moreno al final lograron subirlo a la parte trasera del vehículo, saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí hacia la mansión Strong el camino era tardío, nunca había sentido que el tiempo y el lugar recorrieran tan despacio segundos, minutos de agonía, en los que ella intentaba mantenerlo despierto por medio de platicas incoherentes y pequeños apretones el automóvil llego a su destino el conductor bajo trayendo unos segundos después a un empleado bajando de esa manera y apoyado entraban por la puerta.

-¡FELICIDADES!.-El grito era general después dio paso a un silencio sepulcral el cual rompió la madre del muchacho

-Viktor.-corrió gritando hacia su hijo tirando la copa que tenia en sus manos.-¿Que paso?.-abrazo al muchacho este solo suspiraba casi con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio

-Subanlo a su habitación.-Ordenaba un hombre tambien de cabello negro exactamente igual al muchacho era su padre.-Alguien llame al medico rápido.-subía las escaleras tras su futura nuera y su esposa, todos dejaban las copas de felicitación mientras una sirvienta marcaba el numero del doctor de la familia

¿Que habrá pasado?.-los empleados estaba excitados ante tal acontecimiento pensando si pronto habría un funeral, alguna de las muchachas que habían gustado del chico se regocijaban ante la suerte de la futura novia teniendo unos pensamientos similares que los empleados eso olía a entierro.

-Cálmate cariño mi hijo estará bien es fuerte.-la madre sonrió sentándose a un lado de la blanca cama.

-Slowena no estés triste yo estaré bien.-la miro y sonrió

-Vamos.-el futuro suegro pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la joven, dirigiéndola hacia la salida de la habitación caminando por el pasillo hasta las escaleras cruzándose con el medico, bajaron hasta la puerta que se suponía era el estudio, le indicaba que se sentase servia dos vasos de coñac entregándole uno.-¿Que sucedió?.-exigió una respuesta al tomar asiento frente a ella dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida.

-Todo fue muy rápido.-dudo penando que decir y que no.- estábamos caminando llegamos a la calle donde nos conocimos y luego unos hombres aparecieron, olían a alcohol, dijeron muchas cosas terminamos acorralados contra la pared, sacaron unos cuchillos después todo fue un caos, Viktor golpeando a un tipo mientras el otro solo reía, después a lo lejos unas luces, esos individuos salieron corriendo creímos que todo había terminado pero ese hombre regreso, cuando me di cuenta Viktor estaba sobre mi como un escudo y tenia clavado el cuchillo en su espalda el hombre sonreía desapareciendo en el callejón mientras reía.-termino el resumen de la fatídica noche entre sollozos contenidos abrazándose a si misma intentando aminorar los temblores que la recorrían.-Tengo miedo de que algo le pueda suceder a Viktor.-el hombre se levanto de su asiento suspirando camino hacia donde estaba su futura nuera en un movimiento casi involuntario y torpe termino abrazándola ella rompió en llanto aferrándose al hombre este murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, posando sus manos en la cintura de la joven y formando con sus labios una especie de sonrisa torcida atrayendo el liviano cuerpo hacia si...

* * *

Fin del capitulo si lo se demasiado corto pero bueno ya pronto serán mas largos el siguiente capitulo sera un rememoramiento de lo hechos desde la perspectiva de otro personaje pero no diré quien es por el momento ya que todavía estoy pensando quien hará ese personaje en fin espero les gustara el capitulo, si es así déjenme un pequeño comentario alguna critica etc serán bien recibidas

Gracias por leer

Nos leemos cuando este listo el capitulo 3

Bye bye Katherine


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes y todo lo referente a ello es propiedad de chinomiko la historia en mia**

**No plagio**

* * *

En lo alto de los edificio abandonados mirando la escena una figura entristecida negaba lentamente dando una vuelta extendiendo sus blancas alas dispuesto a salir de ahi

-Pudiste impedirlo.-una risa sarcastica detras de su espalda se escucho, el reflejo de la luna mostro otra figura sentada en el borde cruzada de piernas y con las manos tras el cuello

-No podia hacer nada el flujo del tiempo asi lo marca no debemos intervenir.-respondio con tristeza

-Sabes lo que sucedera ahora.-continuo incordiando al otro ser

-Lo se.-una risotada humoristica estallo por parte de su acompañante.-pero...-

-No me digas que intentaras evitarlo tu mismo lo dijiste "no debemos intervenir".-imito las palabras girando entre sus dedos una pluma

-No dejare que caiga en tus garras.-volteo a verlo con repulsion acercandosele

-Hagas lo que hagas eso debe suceder.-no se inmuto ante el acercamiento dandole una ultima y afilada sonrisa se devanecio entre una rafaga de pluma negras el ser de alas blancas miro de nuevo desde la cima a la muchacha jurandose salvarla del destino que tenia preparado

* * *

Como no estar con el si habia salvado mi vida dia a dia desde ese incidente la felicidad no lograba ser completada y como hacerlo si la mayor parte del tiempo Viktor se encontraba postrado en ese cama, bajo indicacion de no moverse lo veia decaido intentaba hacer todo lo posible para animarlo entre mas lo intentaba mas culpable me sentia, por las noches vagaba por los pasillos como un alma en pena siempre me encontraba al padre de viktor y el me consolaba era como un padre a pesar de la incomoda situación no le tome importancia, para el era como una hija pronto lo seria los planes para la boda continuaban pese a faltar casi un año para el acontecimiento querian que fuera la mejor boda del mundo no me quejaba agradecia su generosidad

-¿Como estas?.-dijo mi mejor amigo castiel sentandose junto a mi el era mi unica familia ya que mis padres habian muerto hacia 3 años dejandome sola pero nunca me habia faltado nada a ese pelirrojo lo conocia desde hacia 1 año pero por alguna razon llego a convertirse en alguien a quien queria

-Cansada.-dije recargandome en su hombro

-¿Que tal viktor?.-pregunto yo suspire

-Igual que ese dia no mejora

-Mejorara ya veras.-pensaba contestarle pero llego una de las empleadas diciendome que viktor queria verme me disculpe con castiel regresando y subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a su habitacion

-¿Que sucede?.-dije nadamas al llegar aproximandome a su lado en la habitacion se encontraban sus padres se notaban tensos viktor parecia mas palido que de costumbre

-Hable con mis padres pero tu tienes la ultima palabra

-No entiendo

-Quiero que adelantemos la boda.-su madre nego mirandolo con dolor

-Porque.-mi voz temblo

-Cada dia mi estado se deteriora quiero estar contigo lo que me quede de vida.-cubri mis labios con mi mano mis ojos se cristalizaban

-No te estas despidiendo verdad nos casaremos cuando estes mejor cumpliremos nuestro sueño y viajaremos estaremos juntos.-me arrodille tomando su mano su madre sollozaba el habia admitido lo que nosotros no queriamos creer

-Slowi.-dijo suplicando su rostro lucia demacrado habia dolor en su facciones

-Ni una palabra mas viktor te recuperaras.-sonrei conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con aparecer di media vuelta y sali de la habitacion me recargue en la pared con mi mano intente acallar los sollozos todo era mi culpa yo debia estar en ese lugar y no el si alguien debia morir esa era yo al otro lado de la puerta escuche como viktor intentaba en vano calmar a su madre que lloraba los pasos se acercaron salio su padre venia molesto se sorprendio al verme y recompuso un rostro de comprensión al momento de tenderme su mano yo la tome de un tiron estaba de pie me dirigio a su despacho espero a que entrara y cerro la puerta

-Cuanto le queda de vida.-pregunte entre sollozos tragando el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta

-2 meses tal vez menos depende si esa infeccion se propaga

-I infeccion.-tartamudeé el asintio

-Su piel comienza a carcomerse.-escondi mi rostro entre mis manos me sentia culpable pero un dolor mortal se implanto en mi corazon.-Es mi culpa-solte en voz alta

-Fue un accidente no es tu culpa.-su padre intento calmarme negue energica

-La que deberia estar ahi seria yo.-me abrazo enterre mi cara en su pecho llorando el acariciaba mi cabello y limpiaba mis lagrimas, dandome palabras de apoyo me aferre mas a el; Sabia que estaba mal lo que hacia no debia estar abrazando de esa forma a ese hombre... pero el dolor era fuerte ademas de que lo veia como a un padre, cerre los ojos siguiendo llorando en algun momento de la tarde perdi la conciencia al levantarme estaba en mi habitacion entre las blanquecinas sabanas, vestia un camison no recordaba cuando me habia cambiado suspire mire el reloj era entrada la madrugada en vez de salir a los pasillos me quede en mi habitacion pensando en una forma de salvar a viktor, no queria que el muriese lo amaba mas que a mi vida me sacrificaria de ser asi por el, una desequilibrada idea surco mi mente recorde las disparatadas historia de mi abuela sobre un pacto, ella decia que era verdad que su hermana lo habia hecho pero el precio a pagar fue alto en esa epoca lo crei un cuento para asustarnos, pero aunque intente olvidarme de ello no podia una y otra vez recordaba las palabras no pude mas me dirigi al armario y de la parte superior saque la caja de mis recuerdos de todo lo que era importante para mi extraje el diario de mi abuela incansablemente lo lei hasta que encontre lo que buscaba

* * *

26-septiembre-1948

E notado cierto comportamiento extraño de parte de mi hermana se la pasa dibujando todo el dia en el suelo prendiendo inumerables velas y haciendo cosas extrañas dice que conseguira todo lo que desea no la entiendo pero prefiero no preguntarle ayer fingi que dormia para saber que hacia exactamente toda las noches salio por la ventana la segui hasta el linde del bosque donde entre matorrales se adentro corriendo como pocesa y lanzando palabras al aire casi termine perdiendola hasta que por alguna razon se quedo quieta de repente me escondi tras un arbol por temor a que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi prescencia

-Amo.-escuche que pronuncio con devocion hacia la nada incandose frente a un bloque de marmol una peculiar briza comenzo a soplar.-jifent fulewo hunper wacurs lopru nuñobre futestu praza.

Las palabras se conviertieron en un cantico algo espeluznante permaneci quieta

-Deseo irme lejos de aqui.-suplico no entendi a que se referia continue escuchando parecia conversar con alguien pero no habia nadie frente a ella solo una especie de grumosa bruma grisacea que parecia ondear en torno a ella.-no importa el precio lo pagare.-

Corri en su auxilio cuando escuche un golpe mi hermana estaba desmayada frente al bloque de marmol con unas marcas rojizas en los hombros me obligue a creer que habia sido por pasar demasiado rapido entre las ramas de los arboles ni yo misma se como pero logre llevarla de vuelta a la habitacion

1 octubre 1948

Todo parecia ir de maravilla mi hermana pronto se iria de este lugar un hombre habia venido a pedir su mano para casarse con ella mis padres lo aprobaron cuando le pregunte quien era ese hombre me respondio que el angel no le preste atencion crei que jugaba conmigo cada dia su salud decaia el ultimo dia que ese hombre vino ella murio hace 5 dias que esperamos a que el venga a verla pero parece que no regresara mis recuerdos se vuelven borrosos sobre ese dia asi que e decidido plasmarlos en este diario antes de que sea demasiado tarde necesito una prueba de que ese angel asesino existio, no recuerdo muy bien como era lo que estoy segura es que mi hermana formo un trato con ese ser, el precio fue su vida a cambio de un sueño que en eso se quedo, nunca se hizo realidad

El ritual es simple dibujar un pentagono encerrado con tiza blanca, conseguir 5 velas y colocarlas en lo puntos de la estrella encenderlas, rociar petalos rojos y blancos dentro de el simbolo, recitar las palabras una y otra vez hasta concentrarlas en un cantico despues... no se que sucedera mi curiosidad me promueve a intentarlo pero no quiero terminar como ella...*

No me importaba sacrificar mi vida por la de Viktor ni el precio que se suponia deberia pagar era lo minimo que podia hacer el viviria aunque yo muriera

* * *

*el pseudo-ritual es de invencion mia

Bien ya se imaginaran lo que va a suceder me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes aunque no di fecha me preocupa que al parecer este fic no esta teniendo mucha aceptacion deberia eliminarlo no veo que les guste mucho eso me pone algo triste crei que seria una buena trama pero al parecer no

Gracias chicas por comentar akasuna, lottie en el segundo capitulo crei que no se darian cuenta del comportamiento del padre pero en este se nota mas por donde van sus intereses al principio tenia pensado que fuera como un padre para ella pero despues preferi cambiar su comportamiento ya veran por que

El fanfic JAMES esta en proceso no se fecha de publicacion del capitulo 2 ya llevo algo pero no es mucho debo por lo meno superar las 1000 palabras

Nos leemos pronto dejen review si les gusto pongando en favoritos follower

BYE BYE

katherine


End file.
